The present invention is directed at compositions and products and methods of making and administering such compositions and products, including for the treatment of mammals and particularly humans.
Bioactive agents, such as peptides, frequently suffer from poor stability, particularly thermo-stability, which may limit the conditions to which the agents can be subjected during preparation, processing, storage and/or delivery. For example, amylin, GLP-1 and insulin find use in the control and treatment of, e.g., Type 1 & Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Medical preparations of peptides for human use are generally formulated with one or more preservatives and/or stabilisers. Moreover, limited gastrointestinal stability typically presents a barrier to effective oral administration of bioactive peptides.
WO 2011/154711 describes glyconanoparticles that have a gold core surrounded by a carbohydrate corona and which act as carriers for peptides such as insulin.
There remains an unmet need for further nanoparticle compositions capable of carrying and/or stabilising bioactive peptides, including amylin, and for methods of delivering such bioactive peptides to a subject.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.